Death Note:The Final Word
by Hides-His-Heart
Summary: a alternate ending to Death Note.I just thought it would be cool to see what would have happen if things had gone the other way for Light.send reviews please.


**DEATHNOTE: Final Word**

**Alternate Ending**

By: Hides-His-Heart

I don't own this series

I just thought it would be cool to see what would have happen if things had gone the other way for Light.

This starts just as they approach him with the handcuffs. You know… before he snaps and every thing goes to hell. I'm not saying I didn't like the way Death note ended this is just some thing that came to me so I put it to paper. I thought the ending was very epic by the way. Well enough talk lets start the story.

* * *

"_So this is it…all my planning and all this time spent…" _I thought as Mogi put my wrists together to put the handcuffs on me. I felt the metal bracelets close around my wrists.

"_No…" _Aizawa and Mogi ,on ether side of me, escorting me to the car in which we came. Matsuda and Ide were still inside. Matsuda had collapsed to the ground upon hearing I was Kira.

"_Pathetic…" _was all that came to mind when I thought Matsuda. As we walk to the door of the warehouse I turned to look at Near his expression had not changed. I silently growled in anger, gritting my teeth together. My lips tightened I couldn't stand that look. He realized that I was starring him and he closed his eyes and turned away.

"_No… it can't end like this I wont let it." _then it hit me I had done it yet again I had come up with a way out of this. I looked down at my watch.

"_YES!… THAT'S IT YOU'RE THE KEY TO MY VICTORY!!" _I smiled slightly but I quickly hid my expression I couldn't risk being seen. I pulled my sleeve over the watch. We had stepped out side of the warehouse now and started walking across the snow. I felt the snow crunch under my shoes. For a minute, just a minute I pretended that It was Near that I was crushing beneath my feet instead of the snow. I resisted the urge to smile. Mogi and Aizawa had there arms under each of mine as they escorted me to the car. We reach the vehicle and they both pressed he up against it. They patted me down and search me for weapons. Gevanni and Rester pushed Mikami up against the car right next to me they also search him as well.

They pushed us into the back seat of the car, I sat on the left side of the back seat. They sat Mikami next to me. The only things they had found on ether of us was our pens they of course keep those. They were probably hoping to find a piece of the death note one of us but came up empty handed.

"_FOOLS!…" _I thought and looked at my left wrist. _"No!…Not yet I have to wait for the perfect chance."_

I looked out the window Aizawa, Mogi, Rester and Gevanni were standing there discussing what would happen now that they had Kira and his accomplice in custody. Ide came out of the warehouse and join the group. I over heard there conversation.

"So what now?" Ide

"Mogi and I will take Light and Mikami down town." Aizawa

"OK I'm going to stay here with Matsuda…he's…pretty shook-up at the moment." Ide told him.

"Alright we'll meet back at HQ…Agreed?" Aizawa asked.

"Agreed." every one in the group answered.

"I'll inform Near when I get back inside." Rester said.

"It's alright if Matsuda and I catch a ride back with you guys right." Ide asked.

"of course." Gevanni assured him.

Rester, Gevanni and Ide walk back inside the warehouse. Mogi sat down in the drive seat and Aizawa sat in the passenger seat. Mogi started the car and we pulled out of the lot of the warehouse heading towards HQ. the vehicle was silent the only thing you could hear was the us four breathing. I looked over my shoulder to see the warehouse for the last time.

"_Enjoy the victory Near WHILE-YOU-CAN…" _I thought to myself as the warehouse disappeared. I looked around the car and my eye stop at Mikami. He sat hunch over his hands cuffed and his hair hung over his face so I couldn't see his face. He looked like a failed soldier and he was but I was about to change all that. I looked down at my hands still shackled together.

"_Now's the times."_ I push the button on my watch three times and in three clicks it popped open revealing the piece of the death note that was under it and a piece of mechanical pencil lead. I keep my hands in my lap so they were out of site. I slowly picked up the piece of lead and began writing Mogi and Aizawa's names and details of their deaths. Once I finish I quickly shut the watch. I turned my head to the window and stared out at the passing scenery. I used my figures to cover the sinister smile I had on my face. Suddenly Aizawa spoke breaking my train of thought.

"So Light…Was it wroth it?" he Asked. I dropped my hand from my face to my lap and gave him my full attention.

"Come again?" I asked pretending to not hear him. He crossed his arms and asked again.

"Was it worth it?" anger was present in his voice.

"Of course." I said with a smile. His expression became more angry

"Well I hope It was worth spending rest of your in prison…Oh wait I forgot you wont be going to prison…you'll be spending the rest of your life move from a jail cell to a courtroom before you even start to serve your multiple life sentences." he said forcefully.

"Was it worth it…Fool…Of course it was worth it all the planning and all time I've spent been one step ahead of all my enemies and all in the hopes of creating a perfect world that I'll control…I'll been doing some traveling all right, but I guarantee you the I wont serve a single second in court or jail." I was smiling again even more than I had back at the warehouse.

It was then that he caught on. His face was as if he had seen a ghost he was so pale. He had figure it out but it was to late. Just as he reach for the collar of my suit. We hit a patch of black ice. The car spun furiously. Mogi fought to get control but it was no use. From were I was sitting it looked like the whole world was spinning. We spun three more times then hit a telephone pole. I blacked out for awhile.

I came to 15 minutes later. The car was in horrible shape and so were Mogi and Aizawa's bodies. Mogi's nose had broke when his face bounced off the steering wheel and his neck had snapped do to whip lash. Blood was poring from his nose and down the front of his suit. His white dress shirt stained red with blood. As for Aizawa a huge piece of the windshield was imbedded in his skull, he was killed on impact. His eyes still wide open, blood dripping from his the corner of his mouth. Mikami had a shocked look on his face he turned to me and asked.

"God did you do this?" I didn't answer.

"_Just as I wrote it."_ I thought. I pulled my self up to the front of the car. I reach over to Aizawa's Body and slide my hand under his suit jacket to retrieve the key to the hand cuffs. Sat back in my seat and unlock the cuffs then dropped them to the floor of the car. Mikami pick up the key that I had used to unbind himself. I was up to the front of the of the car again. I reach inside Aizawa's jacket again this time to get the death note. I pulled it out of his jacket and reached inside his pocket for a pen. Once I got one I sat back down in my seat again.

I tried to open my door but it only moved a little. The damage the car had taken had warped it shut. I put my feet to the door and kick as hard as I could. The door flung open and I crawled out of the destroyed vehicle Mikami followed me out. I walk over to the front the of the car and set the death note down on the hood of the car.

"Mikami… what were the names of all of Near's agents." I asked. I had memorized Near's true name, which was Nate River, but had failed to memorize his employees names when he had shown me the fake death note that Mikami had been tricked into using. I wanted to make sure that I had all of the correct names. Mikami answered with out hesitation.

"The agents names are as follows Stephen Gevanni, Anthony Rester and Halle Lidner." he finished the list. I smiled yet again.

"Good…" I hissed. I opened the death note to a blank page an wrote down Mikami's name he had fulfilled his purpose and was of no more use to me.

40 seconds later the heart attack started. He gripped his chest. He gasped for air trying to breath but his heart wouldn't let him. He collapsed to his knees in the snow. I stood idly by just watching as this man die not two feet from me. He looked up that me with a horrified look and asked in his out of breath tone.

"Why?! gasp G-God! gasp Why?!" he kept choking for air.

"Because you fail me, and I can not accept than. You are no longer useful." I answered simply.

So with that he gave one final choke for air. His eyes rolled back and he fell back to the snowy ground with a loud crunch. I gave a sinister smile and gave an evil chuckle. I turned back to the death note on the hood of the car. I put the pen to the page of the death note and began writing down the names of the people who were still at the warehouse.

Nate River, Stephen Gevanni, Anthony Rester, Halle Lidner, Hideki Ide, Touta Matsuda

After I wrote down all their names. I wrote down specific instructions on how their deaths will play out. I had just finished writing when I smelt something. I inhaled twice see what it was and in an instant I knew that it was… GASOLINE! I smiled and walk over to the door of the car the windows were smashed out. I carefully reached inside, avoiding the broken glass, and pushed the cigarette lighter down. I waited a few second and then it pop. I pulled in out and looked down at back end of the car and gas was pouring out from under the car. There was puddle of gas forming in the snow. I threw the lighter into the puddle of gas and snow. Flames instantly appeared. I gave a smirk and walk up the slop to the road. 20 second later I hear a loud explosion of the car detonating yards behind me. It lit up the evening. I looked up in the sky to see a cloud of smoke and flames.

Near and ever one else were talking about how they would form a case against Light and Mikami. They there all silent for a few moments. Then suddenly Lidner grabbed her chest and It looked like she couldn't breathe.

"LIDNER WHAT'S WRONG!!" Near screamed to her.

"I-I…can't…breathe…" she gasped before smacking face first in the metallic floor. Near leapt from the floor to his feet. He run over to Lidner. Picking her up off the ground.

"GEVANNI! RESTER! CALL AN ABUL-" Near cut off by the site of seeing Gevanni and Rester pointing their gun at each others heads. Before Near could say anything the two exchange fire. Both having a bullet pass through the other's head. Blood splattered every were as both bodies hit the floor.

"THIS CAN BE HAPPENING!!" Near screamed. Near looked over to Matsuda and Ide both put their gun barrels in their mouths and pulled their triggers. Both bodies fell back against the floor and blood spilling out over the floor. Near expression turned to fear.

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING WE STOP THIS THEY SHOULD BE BEHIND BAR RIGHT NOW!!" Near screamed. Then it hit him his heart beat jump to an astonishing rate. He tried to breath but all he got was gasping. He keep trying to breath but it was useless. He fell to the ground griping his chest. He felt himself drawn to the door of the warehouse but didn't know why. He began crawling forward cross the floor. He kept crawling until he reached the door and with last ounces of his strength he pulled back the heavy steel door. It rumbled open. Near's face turned from pain and fear to that of shock, the person standing 6 feet from the door was none other than Light Yagami. Light smiled sinisterly his grin spreading from ear to ear.

"As I was saying Near it looks like I win."

"HOW! choke HOW CAN THIS BE! choke I WATCH YOU GET TAKEN AWAY BY AIZAWA AND MOGI!!" Near screamed trying to understand how this was possible.

"As the old saying goes "always have an ace up your sleeve." and that's exactly what I did." Light said sliding his sleeve up to his L-bow to show Near the piece of the death note hidden under his watch. Near gasped.

"A piece choke of the notebook choke hidden under your watch choke I should have known. DAMN YOU LIGHT YAGAMI! DAMN YOU TO HELL!!…" Near screamed and fell face first into the snow dead just out side the door.

"_It's over I won, I'VE WON!! THERE IS NO ONE LET TO APPOSE ME!!, ALL OF MY ENEMIES HAVE BEEN CRUSHED TO DUST!! IT'S OVER I HOLD THE WORLD IN MY HANDS NOW NOTHING CAN STOP ME FROM CREATING THE PERFECT WORLD OF KIRA!!"_ I laughed hysterically. I took in the sight of my victory. Nears lifeless body lay before me. I walk over to it reach inside his shirt and pulled out the other death note. I took one last look at him and then turned and walk away. I carried both death notes under my arm. I looked into the last glimpses of light that came from the setting sun.

"_This world now belongs to me. Theirs no one in my way, no one to challenge me. Sorry Near this was fun but all good things must come to an end."_

I got into the SUV the S.P.K. had come in. I started the engine and pulled off the lot. As I drove down the road I look in the rear view mirror to see the ever getting smaller warehouse the place were I eliminated all my enemies. I smiled. I turned my full attention back to the road and continued drive down the road.

THE END…

* * *

So write me and let me know what you think.


End file.
